


Shatter Me

by ThatNerdyCat15



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Lindsey Stirling, talent show, violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyCat15/pseuds/ThatNerdyCat15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christa enters Titan High's talent show singing Shatter Me by Lindsey Stirling and Lzzy Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shatter Me

Christa's POV

 

Today was the day of Titan High's annual talent show, and I was singing in it. I looked out to the crowd from behind the curtains, and saw Ymir smiling encouragingly at me. I waved.   
Nervously, I smoothed down my azure ball gown down and straightened my school uniform jacket. Normally, you'd think I wouldn't wear my uniform jacket, but I actually liked it. It suited the dress. Finally, the act before me, which was Marco and Jean singing together, walked past and Armin called out my name.  
I walked out on stage, smiling at him on the way, until I reached the center. My hands were clasped in front of me, and I quickly wondered if my microphone, which was a headset, would work properly. Then the song started, and a spotlight fell on me. I looked up, and got ready to sing. 

" I pirouette in the dark  
I see the stars through me  
Tired mechanical heart  
Beats 'til the song disappears." Then, when the chorus started, I threw my arms up, blocking the light, and did all of the dance moves that I had practiced as I sang.  
" Somebody shine a light  
I'm frozen by the fear in me  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me  
So cut me from the line  
Dizzy, spinning endlessly  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!" I melted into the song, only looking into Ymir's eyes. 

"Shatter me!  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!

If only the clockwork could speak  
I wouldn't be so alone  
We'd burn every magnet and spring  
And spiral into the unknown

Somebody shine a light  
I'm frozen by the fear in me  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me  
So cut me from the line  
Dizzy, spinning endlessly  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!

If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly  
There's no one to catch me if I take a dive  
I'm scared of change, and the days stay the same  
The world is spinning but only in gray  
If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly  
There's no one to catch me if I take a dive  
I'm scared of change, and the days stay the same  
The world is spinning but only in gray

Somebody shine a light  
I'm frozen by the fear in me  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me  
So cut me from the line  
Dizzy, spinning endlessly  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!

Shatter me!  
Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me!" As the music stopped and the applause started, I slowly sank back into reality. My blue eyes flicked over to look at Armin, who smiled and beckoned for me to leave the stage. I nodded and walked slowly to the other side, disappearing into the darkness behind the curtains.

*******

"And our winner is... Historia Christa Reiss!" Armin announced, and I looked to Ymir, and dragged her up on stage with me to receive my trophy. She seemed a bit dazed. Armin handed me the gold and blue award, and with a smile to the crowd, I leaned up and kissed Ymir before leaving the stage again. But this time we left the auditorium and headed for my car. We had to celebrate my beautiful victory.


End file.
